User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Fei and Fang
Fei and Fang Skill 'Ardent Vigor (Large boost to BC drop rate and damage during Spark & chance of reflecting damage when attacked) 'Burst Dance of Blades (15 combo powerful Earth and Water attack to all enemies, boosts Spark damage for all allies & ignores enemy Def for 3 turns; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 15 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Sunder Waltz (18 combo powerful Earth and Water attack to all enemies, boosts Spark damage for all allies & increases allies' BB gauge; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 18 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Fei and Fang were released on Valentine's Day in February 2015. They share a love story in their adventures. However, this love story was halted when Xie'Jing laid a curse on Fei, which caused his personality to turn heartless and cruel. Fang asked a town nearby for help, but no one wanted to assist her. Fang encountered the summoner and asked him for help. The summoner agreed to take Xie'Jing on along with Fang. Finally, as the summoner vastly weakened Xie'Jing, Fang managed to deliver the final blow on Xie'Jing and destroy her soul once and for all. Fei,became free from his curse. After thanking the summoner for his help, Fei and Fang swore to never leave each other again. Just by looking at the couple, they seem like a Zelnite X Rosetta couple. Their SBB has Zelnite's increase to BB gauge and Rosetta's 80% Spark buff. Neat, huh? Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Fei and Fang's Leader Skill is a Spark-based type of Leader Skill that increases damage by 75% when Sparking. Not many players use this type of Leader Skill due to the fact that you cannot Spark every single hit you deal against enemies. It's virtually impossible. However, this Leader Skill is useful when using units that have high hit counts along with units with very low hit counts. With high hit counts, you can easily Spark with other units. With low hit counts, you can use the low hit count to your advantage to Spark with high hit count attacks, yielding a much bigger damage output. Additionally, this also contributes to BC generation as this Leader Skill also boosts BC drop rate by 20% when Sparking. This amount is very low, however, but the damage output from this Leader Skill is enough to make up for the low boost. The reflect damage is nice, but it cannot be heavily relied on. This is due to the low damage output. However, because this effect deals damage, you are able to produce BC. Considering this Leader Skill applies to everyone, you will have a higher chance in reflecting damage. If one of your units is still in need for that one BC, perhaps you could get lucky to reflect damage and produce that one BC. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 A BB with a damage modifier of 265% would never fail to impress another summoner. The damage output is pretty high with a damage modifier this high, which is relatively close to the 280% damage modifier that the new 7* units have. This BB is also an Earth and Water attack so it will never deal weak damage to enemies since it possesses two elements. The 60% Spark buff is nice too. This may not be the best Spark buff in the game, but it is one of the highest Spark buffs for BB. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 As mentioned before, Fei and Fang's SBB is a combination of Zelnite's BB and Rosetta's SBB. However, this SBB increases BB gauge by 9 BC rather than 8. It's only a one BC difference, but your units benefit so much from this effect. Your units also get an 80% Spark buff. This is one of the best Spark buffs in the game, only to be beaten by Afla Dilith's SBB and Tazer's SBB and UBB. Not only that, but this SBB also has a 455% damage modifier. This might look like an odd number, but this damage modifier is pretty high. It may not be as good as the damage modifiers you see on 7* units, but one must not forget the awesome effects this SBB holds, like the 9 BC boost and the 80% Spark buff. Like their BB, Fei and Fang's SBB is an Earth and Water attack, which means that it will never deal weak damage since it possesses two elements. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 9/10 Deadly couple? Yes. Fei and Fang's Drop Check on their normal attack is 22 BC, which can help generate enough BC to fill everyone's BB gauges ready for the second turn. Their BB has a nice 265% damage modifier, which will never deal weak damage due to the fact that the BB is an Earth and Water attack. The Spark buff is nice, but you won't be Sparking that much at all in Arena due to the randomness in Arena AI. However, Fei and Fang lack as leaders. Due to the stupidness in AI, your units may not even Spark at all. Therefore, you won't be benefiting at all with Fei and Fang's Leader Skill. Reflect damage is nice, but your units can still die from getting attacked so it's not a good trade-off between your unit and your enemy. Stats Score: 9/10 Like most Global Exclusive Rare Summon units, Fei and Fang's stats are quite high. Their HP and ATK stats are pretty high, almost rivaling 7* units. Though, the DEF is quite low so Spheres with DEF boosts would help. REC is on the low side, but keep in mind that Burst Healers and HC buffers are in the game to easily recover HP. In terms of typing, my type preference for Fei and Fang is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Fei and Fang both combo well with each other as one unit. They are extremely useful in Raid as they provide one of the highest Spark buffs in the game (limited to SBB only). As mentioned before, Fei and Fang fill two roles in the squad and those are being a Spark buffer and a BB gauge filler. This unit is essentially a combination of Zelnite and Rosetta with higher HP and ATK stats. Conclusion Total Score: 9.0/10 Remember when Noel said that he was going to work on a mock version of Xie'Jing on Gumi's Forums? What's taking him so long? Is he trying to push out Trial 005 or something? If so, hurry it up, man! Are you excited for Xie'Jing's possible Trial? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Fei and Fang! Did you enjoy their Vortex dungeon? Do you like the two sides of the story where you evolve Fang for the good side or evolve Fei for the bad side? Leave them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my total Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Execrated Fei *Cataclysm Empress Feeva *Zevalhua the Supreme Category:Blog posts